This invention relates to an implantable device, system and method for electrically stimulating the stomach wall to effect gastric motility or otherwise treat gastrointestinal related disorders.
Various organs of the gastrointestinal tract such as the stomach, small intestine and colon contain cells that are believed to govern the organs"" periodic contractile behavior. In healthy humans, in certain regions of the organs, these cells generate and propagate rhythmic electrical signals. In general, several types of electrical potential activity have been observed in the gastrointestinal tract. Consistent slow wave or pacesetter potentials have been observed and higher frequency spike activity has been observed. The pacesetter potentials are continuously propagating, relatively low frequency, cyclic depolarizations of the smooth muscle cell lining. The higher frequency spike bursts correspond to some extent with smooth muscle contractile activity and peristalsis. In general, when the spike burst activity occurs, it appears to be at a fixed time delay with respect to the slow wave potentials. It is believed that when the pacesetter potentials are combined with a chemical or neural excitation of the cells that smooth muscle contractile activity occurs. Also it is believed that the pacesetter potentials control and coordinate the frequency and direction of the contractions.
Electrical stimulation of the gastrointestinal tract has been proposed to treat motility related disorders and other gastrointestinal diseases. The electrical stimulation has been proposed in a number of forms, such as, e.g., pacing, electrical contractile stimulation or other stimulation, e.g., to treat nausea or obesity. Electrical pacing of the gastrointestinal tract is generally defined as a periodic electrical stimulation that captures and/or controls the frequency of the pacesetter potential or slow wave activity of the intestinal organ (including in a retrograde direction). Electrical contractile stimulation generally refers to stimulation that directly causes or results in muscular contraction associated with the gastrointestinal tract.
In some disease states, dysrhythmias of the gastric pacesetter potentials may be present. The result of the abnormal pacesetter potentials may be gastric retention of food. Electrical stimulation of gastric tissue has been proposed to induce peristalsis. Electrical stimulation has also been proposed to treat obesity by altering gastric motility, or by stimulating neural pathways. For example, one treatment method causes the stomach to retain food for a greater duration. Electrical stimulation has also been proposed to slow the gastric emptying to treat a disorder known as dumping syndrome where the stomach empties at an abnormally high rate into the small intestine causing various gastrointestinal disorders. In particular, electrical pacing of gastric pacesetter potentials has been proposed to induce regular rhythms for the pacesetter potentials with the intent of inducing regular or controlled gastric contractions.
Within the stomach, at least one pacemaker region has been identified near the interface of the fundus and the corpus along the greater curvature. This region has been one target for gastric pacing. Peristalsis controlled by this region is believed to serve to mix and break down food and propel small particles through the pylorus into the duodenum. It is believed that gastric emptying of liquids is also controlled by the fundus. This region is believed to create with characteristic contractions, a pressure gradient between the fundus pylorus and duodenum that relates to the rate of gastric emptying.
An early attempt at a gastric stimulation device included an electrode at the end of a nasogastric tube or catheter. The nasogastric tube was passed into the stomach transnasally. Electrical stimulation was applied using an external stimulator unit through the electrode on the end of the tube. The return electrode was placed on the abdomen. This device required a transnasal procedure whenever stimulation was required.
Other devices used to pace the stomach have generally been implanted by accessing the outside of the stomach through an opening in the abdomen, either through open surgery or laparoscopic surgery. Electrodes have been attached to the stomach wall with attached leads extending through the abdomen.
These procedures involve implanting a pacemaker device in a subcutaneous or sub-muscular pocket. The devices are anchored into the subcutaneous or sub-muscular pocket initially by a suture anchor and eventually by fibrous tissue ingrowth around the unit. The pacemaker device housing is typically constructed of a titanium or stainless steel material with connectors molded into an epoxy header. The devices are thin in one dimension so that they are less visible when implanted directly under the skin or muscle layer. Therefore, in order to accommodate the necessary battery capacity, the devices are widely shaped, e.g. round or kidney shaped the other two dimensions. The leads extend from the unit""s epoxy header to a stimulation site remote from the pacemaker unit.
A gastrointestinal pacemaker having phased multi-point stimulation has been proposed with electrodes placed in multiple points around the GI tract including on the inner or outer surface of the stomach. As described, the device could be preprogrammed or include an implantable pacemaker detachably coupled to the multiple electrodes in their various locations, and including an electronic controller that may be programmed by using an external programmer to set stimulation parameters. The implantable pacemaker is located remote from the stimulation sites.
Some gastric stimulation procedures have proposed electrical stimulation in response to sensing electrical pulses within the stomach within a particular range. Additionally, a device has been proposed to sense electrical parameters to determine the fullness of an organ and the absence of muscular contraction, and to deliver electrical muscular contraction stimulation to the organ in response.
In general, the currently proposed gastric electrical stimulation procedures are relatively invasive and require accessing the stomach through the abdomen, e.g., in an open or a laparoscopic procedure. The units have relatively wide dimensions in one plane. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a less invasive procedure and device for electrically stimulating the stomach.
A machine that places a nylon tag has been proposed for attaching a xe2x80x9cpayloadxe2x80x9d to the inner wall of a stomach. The machine places the tag through the stomach wall and back into the stomach in a manner that causes folding and may cause tissue damage when the smooth muscle of the stomach wall contracts. It would be therefore be desirable to provide an attachment device for attaching a device within the stomach wall that minimizes device pull out forces, and that minimizes tissue damage when the smooth muscle of the stomach contracts, especially in electrically stimulating the smooth muscle of the stomach.
The present invention provides a device, system and method for diagnosing and treating gastric disorders. The present invention further provides a device, system and method for gastric electrical stimulation. Electrical stimulation is generally defined herein to mean any application of an electrical signal or of an electromagnetic field to tissue of the stomach for a therapeutic purpose. In one variation, the device is designed to facilitate or expedite mixing or breaking down of food matter or liquids in the stomach. In another variation, the device is designed to control, facilitate or expedite movement of food matter or liquids through the stomach and into the small intestine. In another variation, the device is designed to stimulate the stomach to delay passage of food from the stomach and into the small intestine. Other stimulation effects are also contemplated, including but not limited to using stimulation to treat nausea, obesity or pain symptoms. The stimulation may affect the smooth muscle contractions and/or nerves associated with the stomach.
The stimulating (or diagnostic) device of the present invention resides within the patient""s stomach. A preferred device includes: at least one stimulating electrode in electrical contact with the stomach wall; an electronics unit containing the electronic circuitry of the device; and an attachment mechanism for attaching the device to the stomach wall. One or more stimulating electrodes may be secured to the wall of the stomach by the attachment device. One or more stimulating electrodes may also be located on the electronics unit. In a preferred embodiment, at least one stimulating electrode is embedded in the wall of the stomach. Preferably the stimulation is provided through at least one pair of bipolar electrodes. Alternatively a remote return electrode may be provided in a monopolar device.
The attachment device may be either integrally formed with the electronics unit or removably attachable to the electronics unit. The attachment device and electronics unit may be deployed in two steps: first by identifying a site for attachment and attaching the anchor and second by attaching the electronics unit. The electronics unit may be removable from the attachment device and or deployed electrodes so that the electronics unit may be replaced after time. The stimulating electrodes may be coupled to the attachment device and/or the electronics unit. The attachment device may include, e.g., a mechanical means such as a screw, suture, staple, clip or other anchor. The attachment device may include a release mechanism for easy endoscopic removal of the stimulating device from the stomach. In a preferred embodiment, the attachment device serves at least two functions: to hold the device in place as well as providing the stimulation or sensing. Thus, the preferred stimulation device is both mechanically and electrically coupled to the stomach. Another preferred embodiment may include a stimulation device secured to the stomach with flexible leads attached to the preferred stimulation site.
The stimulation device is constructed of size and shape such that it can be deployed through the mouth and esophagus with the aid of an endoscope. As such, the electronics unit is preferably of a generally cylindrical shape. The device components are constructed of materials that allow it to withstand and function in the highly acidic environment of the stomach for two or more years. (The pH in the stomach may be, at times, as low as 1.0). Such materials are relatively inert to the environment. An example of such materials are: suitable inert polymers, for example, materials from the Polyolefin family like HDPE (high density polyethylene), LLDPE (linear low density polyethylene), and UHMWPE (ultra high molecular weight polyethylene); fluoropolymer materials like PTFE(trademark) (poly tetrafluoroethylene), FEP(trademark) (fluorinated ethylene propylene) and others; polymethylpentene, and polysulphons; some elastomers such as thermoplastic polyurethanes and C-Flex type block copolymers that are stable in acidic environments. The electrodes are preferably made of corrosion resistant metals such as, e.g. Platinum, Gold, Tantalum, Titanium and corrosion resistant alloys or one or more of these metals. The electronics unit or shell may alternatively be constructed of one or more of these metals or alloys. Electrodes are preferably coupled to the electronic circuitry through sealed electrical contacts or through leads extending into the housing through molded corrosion resistant materials such as those described above.
A preferred system of the present invention includes an endoscopic delivery system for delivering the stimulator through the esophagus and into the stomach where it is attached the stomach wall. One embodiment of the system includes a flexible endoscope or endoscopic instrument, for locating a preferred site in the stomach for device attachment. In one embodiment, the endoscope or endoscopic instrument comprises electrodes that may be placed on the inside of the stomach wall to measure electrical activity or impedance, or to deliver test stimulation pulsed to identify optimal stimulation parameters or locations. The endoscope also provides one or more conduits through which tools for attaching the device are inserted. In one variation of the system an endoscope is used to implant a stimulating device having an anchor and a main body that is attached in situ to the attachment device or anchor. Preferably the anchor attaches the electrode of the device to the stomach wall and the main body includes the device electronics for providing the electrical stimulation through the electrodes. Alternatively the electrodes may be attached to the stomach wall separately from the anchor. The system includes an endoscopic instrument or instruments for first attaching the anchor and then coupling the main body or electronics unit to the anchor. The device and delivery system in a preferred embodiment includes a release mechanism in the stimulator unit so that it may be removably attached to an anchor or attachment device within the stomach so that the stimulator unit may be exchanged if desired. A preferred embodiment of the endoscopic system of the invention provides a device for engaging a release mechanism on the attachment device or on the stimulator unit for disengaging the stimulator from the attachment device or for disengaging the attachment device from the stomach wall.
In addition to the device being capable of stimulating the stomach wall, the electrodes of the device may also be used for diagnostic purposes. For example, the electrodes may be used to sense and observe electrical activity in the stomach wall. Such sensing may be used over time to identify patterns, diagnose diseases and evaluate effectiveness of various treatment protocols. For example irregular or lack of EMG activity may be sensed. Stimulation may be provided in response to sensed EMG activity or lack of activity.
In one variation, sensors can be included in the device or separately for sensing various parameters of the stomach. The sensors may be mounted on the electronics unit, an attachment mechanism, or by other means, for example, in an independently attached device for example attached with an anchor. The stimulation device may include a mechanical sensor that senses, for example, stomach wall contractions. As the stomach contracts, the stomach wall typically becomes thicker. In a preferred embodiment a device implanted in the stomach wall includes a strain gauge that is able to sense change in stomach wall thickness. Alternatively, electrical sensors may detect changes in impedance due to changes in wall thickness from smooth muscle contractions. Other examples of such sensors may include, for example, pH sensors, impedance sensors, pressure sensors and temperature measuring devices such as a thermocouple.
The stimulation device may be programmed to deliver stimulation in response to sensing electrical parameters or other sensed parameters. For example, a pH sensor may be used to determine when food has been ingested. When the pH changes in a manner, indicating food ingestion, the stimulation device may be instructed to deliver stimulation pulses to stimulate gastric motility. The device may also be user controlled, where the recipient of the device is able to externally activate the device, for example by using an external unit which delivers a control signal via telemetry. A temperature sensor may be used, for example, to determine when food has been ingested, by a change in temperature. The device may begin stimulating the stomach upon detecting sudden change in temperature. Pressure sensors may be used to sense motility patterns, e.g. presence, strength or frequency of contractions. Mean pressure shifts may be observed to identify fundal contractility. The stimulation device may also use sensed parameters to program or reprogram the device stimulation program. For example, measuring impedance changes through a circuit coupled to the electrodes (e.g., delivering a constant current or voltage across the electrodes to determine impedance) or determining the contractile behavior of the stomach using a strain gauge, in response to stimulation pulses, the effectiveness of the stimulation pulses may be monitored and adjusted to provide optimal response. The stimulation program may also include an automatic adjustment in response to changes in pressure measurement.
Other diagnostic or treatment devices may be attached to the inside of the stomach wall, for example using a separate or integrally formed anchoring device. Preferably such devices are introduced and attached to the stomach wall endoscopically. Such devices may include, for example, drug delivery devices, a gastric balloon, sensing or diagnostic devices. In one embodiment when excessive acid concentration is sensed using a pH sensor, a device is triggered to release an antacid drug, e.g., using a drug delivery pump.
The present invention also provides an attachment device for attaching a functional device to the stomach wall. The functional device may be a sensor for sensing various parameters of the stomach or stomach environment, or may be a therapeutic delivery device. The devices may be attached to the attachment device in a separate housing or may be integral with the attachment device. The functional devices may be powered by a battery included with the device or the functional devices may be inductively powered. In a preferred embodiment, the attachment device is attached such that the device does not substantially constrain the stomach in the plane of smooth muscle contractions and to minimize stresses in the tissue, to reduce the potential for tissue damage or device dislodgement. Preferably the attachment device attaches in a manner that avoids folding of the stomach wall. In one preferred embodiment, the attachment device is attached by piercing at least a portion of the stomach wall at a single point of penetration into the stomach wall. Also, in one embodiment the attachment device pierces the stomach wall in a direction perpendicular to the natural orientation of the stomach wall. Further, in a preferred embodiment, the attachment device extends through the stomach wall with a backing mechanism located external to the stomach wall. Preferably such backing mechanism is relatively atraumatic to the stomach outer wall and surrounding tissue and has a relatively high surface area in relation to the width of the attachment device or puncture hole. Another preferred embodiment provides an adjustable bumper holding the anchor to the inside of the stomach wall. Such bumper is also preferably designed to have a relatively high surface area and to be relatively atraumatic to the stomach wall. Another preferred embodiment provides an attachment device with a quick release mechanism that enables relatively easy endoscopic removal of the attachment device from the stomach.
Preferred embodiments of various aspects of the invention are described in the following detailed description.